Gundam Wing: Beautiful Day
by Sweet Biscuit
Summary: Seven years after Endless Waltz, the G-Boys find themselves in need again to defend Earth against a new threat. Introduces a new charactor to the universe. All-ages fic.
1. Chapter One

Gundam Wing: Beautiful Day  
By GW_Knights_of_Fire  
  
Chapter One: Four Years Later  
  
  
Life was a cruel creature that laughed at true happiness. That's what he believed anyway. How long had it been now? Four years seemed like yesterday when you lost a loved one. Especially someone like Relena.  
  
"Papa, can we go now," the small hand reached out for his own and he clenched it softly.  
"Certainly. Off towards home."  
"What were you thinking about, Papa?"  
"Oh, nothing. What should we have for dinner tonight?"  
"Whatever Mrs. Laning cooks!"  
  
Heero Yuy laughed at his son's answer. It was true that their housekeeper planned their meals. It felt like a question any normal father would ask though. He wasn't a normal father either. It was nice to try and pretend anyway. Keno could never understand what Heero's life was like before he married his mother. He was just a child and the details were too deep. All he knew was that his father had been a pilot in the wars for peace.  
  
The driver opened the door as they left the park's entrance and he slid inside after his son. This lifestyle wasn't him either, but Relena's fortune gave Keno a good life and a solid future. Heero rarely thought of his well being these days. It was his nature to need few comforts. Keno though provided the excuse to change within. He watched the scenery pass by with cold blue eyes, leaves turning spectacular colors with the fall.  
  
"Papa, you're thinking of Mama, aren't you," Keno spoke softly and Heero knew he was caught once more.  
"She would have loved today with the warm sunshine, don't you think?"  
"I know she would."  
  
He smiled and pulled Keno closer to his side. He knew the boy was just going on what he had told him. Relena died the year after she had given him this gift, from cancer. It had been swift and the illness claimed his love before anything could be done. He still reeled from the memories of her last days.  
  
"So, you'll be starting school soon. Where would you like to go," Heero changed the subject for them both.  
"Wherever I can make friends."  
"I suppose you can do that anywhere. What I meant was do you want to go to a public or private school?"  
"I don't know, I guess. Where did you go, Papa?"  
"I didn't go to regular school until I met your mother."  
"Where did she go then?"  
"A private school."  
"Can I go there? I bet I would make friends if others knew Mama and you."  
"Sounds like a great idea, Keno. I'll look into it."  
  
They rode home in silence the rest of the way. Keno napped with his head on Heero's leg while his father continued his revelry about his mother.  
  
* * *  
  
Naryn sat quietly in her seat, but her mind was actually racing. The black void of space offered no solitude for her bruised body nor her wounded pride. She had let them down, all of them. Her colony back on her homeplanet had hoped she would win a war that she couldn't.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Naryn. There was no way you alone could have stopped the Talkins," Commander Lucrezia Noin turned in her seat to face her.  
"I should have tried harder though," she spoke softly.  
"You would have killed yourself. What would have that accomplished?"  
"Perhaps losing my life would have been better than knowing all of the people died!"  
"Naryn, that's not true!"  
"No? You are a soldier, Miss Noin. How many of your friends died in the Earth Wars, huh? The number pales in comparison to the populace of an entire planet!"  
  
She seethed through her teeth as her bruised ribs protested. Noin knew she was hurting, but she refused painkillers anyway. They may have to sedate her for the rest of their journey. Her injuries needed the time to heal if she was to continue fighting. Naryn gave up her argument as Noin returned to piloting the freighter. If she had the energy, she would have gone to the cargo hold to be alone with her friend. Even though it was a machine, somehow it understood her better than any human ever did. She was chosen to be a pilot because she was an orphan since two and had skills as a salvage pilot. Instead of choosing one of the rebuilt designs, she had taken on the challenge of a new one. Zechs Marquis had encouraged her to give it a name and she decided on ShadowSong, after the tune her best friend would hum before bed. It seemed to compliment the black mobile suit as both warded off nightmares. Well, ShadowSong had tried too anyway.  
  
"Naryn, you should rest. The shrapnel injuries could be serious," Noin advised.  
"My conscience will never rest again," she replied, a bare whisper.  
  
She barely had time to register the needle slipping under her skin before it was done. Noin had called the nurse while Naryn was musing. She wanted to fight, but her ribs felt like they were on fire when she twisted around. Before she knew it, she was sleeping and the nurse strapped her into the harness for the rest of the ride.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Homecoming  
  
"There's a call for you, sir," Heero heard and looked up to see Mrs. Laning in the doorway.  
"Can I call them back?"  
"She said it's urgent. A Lucrezia Noin."  
  
Heero rose from the table where breakfast sat before them and without a word, headed to the library. He shut the door behind himself and sat down at the desk, turning on the viewscreen. It had been seven years since Lucrezia had been seen or heard from. It had to be very important. He answered the call and her friendly face popped up before him.  
  
"Heero, its been a long time. How come I found you so easily, huh," she joked and smiled.  
"Times have changed. I'm a public citizen now."  
"Serious as always. Not everything's changed."  
"Are you just calling to chat or do you have something else to discuss, because my breakfast is getting cold."  
"Of course. I can't go into great detail, but I have something that you'll want. We need your help."  
"Doing what?"  
"Piloting Wing Zero."  
"Wing Zero was destroyed seven years ago by Mariamaia's army. What are you talking about?"  
"It's complicated. I don't have that much time. Can you round up the other Gundam pilots as well?"  
"It may take some time, but I'm sure I can handle it. I take it we need a meeting place?"  
"Yeah."  
"There is an abandoned airfield not far from the former capital of the Sanc Kingdom."  
"Got it. We'll be Earth-bound by around midnight tonight. See you there," she replied and the transmission ended.  
  
Heero sat back in his office chair and sighed, thoroughly perplexed. What was Noin doing with Wing Zero, a machine that had been completely decimated years ago? He was curious now and knew in his mind that this turn of events meant something big. He asked Mrs. Laning if she could escort Keno to the park today and set to work finding the whereabouts of the other guys.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What's so important that Heero would drag us out to an empty airbase in the middle of the night," Duo Maxwell complained to his companions as the three stood on the tarmac near a hanger.  
"I'm not sure. He was pretty vague on the phone," Quatre Reberba Winner replied and watched Duo play with his yard-long braid, swinging his head back and forth to make it move.  
"Heero is always vague. That's nothing new for him!"  
"Oh, come on now. We can't all be so chatty like yourself, Duo," Trowa Barton broke his usual silence to tease his friend.  
  
A shadowy figure walked out of the broken fenceline and Quatre shined his flashlight in that direction. They all recognized Chang Wufei. He took them in with his large black eyes in one sweep, cool as always.  
  
"So glad to see you made it, Wufei," Duo joked with their overly serious Chinese friend. His scowl deepened.  
"I was checking to make sure this wasn't an ambush," he replied and pushed his nose upwards a bit, as if in a snit now.  
"How long have you been watching?"  
"At least a couple of hours. I witnessed all of you arriving."  
"Of course. Now, where's Heero?"  
"The Master of Ceremonies is pulling up right now."  
  
As if on cue, Heero's limo parked and the driver opened the door for him. He stepped out, swathed in a black dresscoat against the fall chill. He strode up to the group, who were all in various states of awe.  
  
"Wait a moment! I'll awake up and Heero will be here in his jeans, riding a motorcycle," Duo wisecracked and knew that the other man would understand there was no offence meant.  
"Good to see you again too, Duo. Guys," he greeted them.  
"You look good."  
"Thanks. Money changes the outside, but not what's inside."  
"Now that's the Heero Yuy I know, always ready with words of wisdom."  
"I was saddened to hear about Relena. I mourned for your loss," Wufei bowed his head and Heero's grin disappeared.  
"Thank you. She considered all of you her friends. I would have invited all of you, but I just wanted it to be our son and me."  
"A son! Another Yuy in the world! Help us all," Duo feigned surprise and they all laughed.  
"So, why are we here," Trowa asked, bringing them all back to the business at hand.  
"I received a call from Lucrezia Noin this morning. She's in need of our help."  
"She disappeared seven years ago after Mariamaia's attempted take-over. She's coming back with Zechs to Earth," Quatre asked with some disbelief in his gentle voice.  
"Yes. That should be their landing lights right now," Heero gazed at the approaching spotlights that touched down on the runway.  
  
The whine of powerful engines being powered down could be heard and soon both freighters came into view. They taxied up to the hanger doors and shut down to cool off. The hatch opened and crewmembers disembarked a skeleton's crew at best. The rear doors could be heard lowering. The guys watched as a hugh black metallic shape appeared and walked towards the hanger. They all seemed surprised, except Heero who hid his true emotions.  
  
"Its a Gundam," Quatre exclaimed.  
"It's a new one! Who's piloting it and where it come from," Duo looked to Heero, who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sierra 4 built it. Along with a few others. Hello guys," Lucrezia came over to greet them.  
"Sierra 4? What's that?"  
"A planet where an Earth colony began about 50 years ago. We lost contact with them along the way. Come to find out, they were still there and thriving. Also, they were sitting on a motherload of Gundanium Alloy."  
"How many are there?"  
"Seven, including the Tallgeese."  
"How many pilots," Wufei asked.  
"Right now, two. We're a little short right now."  
"A black Gundam. Impressive to look at," Duo nodded his head in appreciation.  
"Yes, well I think you'll like the other designs too. Come help us unload them into the hanger," Lucrezia laughed and lead them to the back of the freighter.   
  
What they found shocked them all into silence, eyes widening in surprise and delight. Life wouldn't be the same for any of them again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Gundams Return  
  
  
"It's our Gundams! Sandrock and HeavyArms," Quatre exclaimed with child-like wonder, emoting everyone's similar feelings.  
"Nataku," Wufei breathed as he spotted his own Gundam and immediately went for the towrope to take him up to the cockpit. Trowa and Quatre did the same.  
"Your Gundams are on the other. Come on," Lucrezia told Duo and Heero, motioning for them to follow.  
  
She took them over to the other freighter herself. Zechs had already unloaded Tallgeese 3 and was headed towards the hanger. The other two jumped in theirs' and started them up. Heero felt the familiar Zero System take hold of his mind. The Gundams one by one entered until they had all formed a line. Zechs and the others gathered at the base of the black one, awaiting the pilot. The guys milled around, wondering what was happening.  
  
"What's going on? They won't come down," Quatre asked and Noin nodded.  
  
The hatch opened just then and the towrope was thrown over the side. A person began their decent and the guys watched with curiosity. They hung on by one hand and rather limply was their effort. Suddenly, they just let go and began to fall towards the floor. Heero moved the fasted and caught them, both going down in a heap. He raised his head to find a young woman draped over his chest. She was hurting that much was certain. He picked himself up off the floor and then lifted her in his arms to carry out.  
  
"That pilot...she's a girl," Duo looked just as stunned as the rest.  
"We'll answer all your questions," Noin spoke softly as the group left.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero looked wistfully as Mrs. Laning saw to their injured guest. Her ribs were heavily bruised and the housekeeper had seen to wrapping them herself. She was now tucked into bed, freshly bathed and clothed. She slept peacefully with the aid of a pill.  
  
"I bet you're wondering who she is," Noin entered the room and sided up to him. He never took his eyes from the girl.  
"How does a girl pilot a Gundam like that is more the question on my mind."  
"Her name is Naryn Hopewell and she was trained just like the rest of you. She comes from the Earth Colony on Sierra 4, an orphan."  
"Well, we at least have that in common."  
"She just lost her entire planet to alien invaders. We were only able to escape with the Gundams and our small crew."  
"So, why are you here then?"  
"The aliens are coming for Earth next."  
  
Heero turned his head finally to look at her sharply, blue eyes blazing with discontent. Another war after so many years of peace? Would it never end for them?  
  
"So, we get to fight for our lives now."  
"Yes. We knew only the combined might of the Gundam team would stop them, but only you guys could properly pilot them too. We had no choice once we found out their plans."  
"Of course."  
"So, you'll fight with us then, Heero?"  
"I have a son now. I have to protect him at all cost from any threat."  
  
Noin nodded silently to that. He wasn't agreeing as a soldier, but as a father. It was a noble and heartening response. Perhaps there was a warm heart that beat under his cold exterior that had yet to be seen.  
  
"Is she a good pilot," he suddenly asked and Noin smiled. It was a typical male response, especially coming from him.  
"She was the only one to master the Zero System. If we hadn't built ShadowSong, she would be piloting Wing Zero."  
"So, she's good."  
  
Lucrezia laughed. She knew him well enough to know he was skeptical of anyone's abilities until they proved themselves. In Naryn's case, she had a lot to prove in order to pass the test. He walked out and went to the library downstairs. There he found the other guys talking. They all seemed excited by the reappearance of their Gundams. He wondered if they realized yet why they had returned.  
  
"How is she," Quatre asked, showing concern in his gently manner.  
"She's got some nasty looking bruised ribs, but otherwise she'll be OK. Apparently she was hit by debris before boarding," he reported as he sat.  
"Now, who is she? That good-looking of a woman must have a name," Duo smiled.  
"Naryn Hopewell. She hails from a forgotten Earth colony on Sierra 4."  
"I remember something about that project many years ago."  
"What do you remember?"  
"Well, before the Space colonies came about, the government had a program to search for new planets to house humans. I guess they must have found at least one."  
"Yeah, the one and only. Aliens just overran it. Those crew members and Naryn are the only known survivors."  
"Her family is gone," Wufei spoke up from his perch by the fireplace.  
"She was an orphan, in the salvage business as a pilot," Heero replied.  
"My kind of girl," Duo chimed in.  
"You have Hilde," Quatre reminded him with a pointed finger.  
"Well, I can look, right!"  
"She's not much to look at right now while all busted up. Go easy on her with your attentions, Duo."  
"OK, I'll play nice."  
"Why did they rebuild the Gundams, Heero," Trowa got back to the subject.  
"I guess to fight on Sierra 4, but they never got the chance. Now, I'm afraid we do."  
"The aliens are headed to Earth then."  
"Exactly. They ravage planets of their natural resources, including the populating species. The Gundams are the only defense now after the disarmament after the war."  
  
The door opened a crack before it swung wide to reveal a sleep-eyed Keno. He ran up and crawled into his father's lap, favorite blankee trailing behind. Heero cradled him in his arms and wrapped him up to keep him warm. Soon he was back to sleep. The guys seemed general enchanted.  
  
"This must be the next generation of Yuy," Duo smiled easily, seeing the resemblance.  
"Meet Keno, my son," Heero introduced them.  
"Well, I think he's got the right ideal. I'm headed off to bed myself. Good night everyone."  
  
They all filtered out and to their respective guestrooms. Heero took Keno with him and put the boy in his own bed for the night, hoping the company would keep the nightmares of their missing loved one at bay.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Reputations  
  
  
Morning came and Naryn found herself in strange surroundings. She was cleaned up and her ribs had been taped for support. They still felt like they were burning when she breathed though. Despite the pain, she rose and found a robe before wandering down the hall.  
  
She heard voices downstairs and went to the staircase. In the door opposite the top, she could make out the sound effects of airplanes. Peering in, she saw a small boy at play in a disaster of a bedroom. Dark hair with a baby face, he wasn't very old. She smiled and left him be to investigate further. Going down, she came to a double doorway entering a dining room. There, five young men sat eating their breakfast meals.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Duo noticed her first and greeted her with a suave smile. The others turned to look at their guest.  
"Excuse me," she lifted an eyebrow in confusion, questioning his choice of words.  
"Please, come sit down. How are you feeling," Quatre intervened and ushered her to a chair on Heero's left.  
"I've been better. Every breath is like inhaling fire," she sighed as she sat slowly. They all felt her pain.  
"It will heal when ready. You bruised your lungs pretty good, from what we heard. What exactly hit you?"  
"A piece of iron pipe."  
"Tough lady," Duo winced at the mental thought.  
"I went down so fast, its kinda a blur."  
"Its better sometimes to not remember," Heero finally spoke up and she gazed at him.  
"Trust him. He's been hit lots of times," Duo cracked.  
"Someone's going to get hit himself if he isn't quiet," Wufei furrowed his brow as Duo shrugged. Naryn laughed and then winced when it hurt.  
"I take he's the comic relief," she grinned.  
"Well, we get him to be quiet when he's piloting at least."  
"Then you must be the other pilots Miss Noin spoke of."  
"It appears we have reputations on Sierra 4," Duo forgot to be quiet.  
"Well, not really reputations. More like impressions."  
"Oh, she's got you there, Duo," Quatre laughed.  
"Duo Maxwell, the God of Death. The pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Also recognizable for his long braid and cheerful attitude."  
"No reputations, huh? I like what I hear so far!"  
"You must be Chang Wufei of the prestigious Chang Clan. Pilot of the Altron Gundam, named Nataku."  
"You have studied your history well," he gracefully bowed his head in greeting.  
"That makes you Trowa Barton who pilots HeavyArms. Also works for a circus as an acrobat," she pointed to him and he silently nodded back.  
"I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. Welcome to Earth," he took her hand and kissed the back in true gentlemanly fashion, eyes shining.  
"The pilot of Sandrock. of course. Then, that leaves you. Heero Yuy," she turned to look at him and his expression was cold.  
"How do you know so much about all of us?"  
"Someone in the Sanc Kingdom keeps very good records. Miss Noin allowed me to read them during my training."  
"You don't think it was..." Trowa asked.  
"Relena," was the reply.  
"There was little personal information about you, Mister Yuy. Sort of a mystery, you seem to be," she said quietly.  
"It was safer back then for her to not know. She obviously knew too much for her own good anyway."  
"So, you like to mysterious then? Goes along with the perfect soldier identity."  
"A soldier reveals little about himself until his work is done."  
"Here we go again," Duo sighed and Wufei elbowed him. He jumped back in his chair.  
"No matter. I'm a quick learner. I'll figure you out soon enough," she grew bolder, toying with him.  
"I look forward to the challenge," Heero countered back with a small grin escaping.  
"And I the chase. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to clean up now."  
  
She stood and left the room, leaving them all in wonder. They had never met any woman quite like Naryn before. She was as much a mystery to them as they were to her.  
  
"What just transpired between you two," Duo asked with a big mischievous grin, knowing exactly what was going on.  
"She'll be a handful," Heero replied as the others laughed at the comment.  
  
* * *  
  
Naryn sat out on the back porch later in the day, enjoying the fall sunshine. Mrs. Laning had managed to find her some clothes out of Relena's wardrobe. She was very happy with the jeans and sweater, finding them more comfortable than her usual jumpsuits.   
  
Earth was a beautiful planet, so much more so than Sierra 4. Her homeworld was dry and dusty, all water sources coming from well below in a frozen crust beneath. They had a sun that was going nova and helmets with visors had to be worn outside on cloudless days. Here though, she could go out and warm herself without any of the cumbersome gear. It was a great feeling on her skin. She had even trompted barefoot in the grass earlier just to feel the sensation she had heard about so many times before. A door behind her opened and she looked to see Quatre walk out.  
  
"Hello! May I join you," he asked and she gestured to an empty chair next to her. He sat and leaned back.  
"This is a great planet. I feel like I've missed so much on Sierra 4."  
"I was born on the L4 colony, so I know how you feel. At least I had Earth to look at outside my window though."  
"You seem like a peaceful soul, Quatre. How did you become a Gundam pilot?"  
"I realized that in order to protect peace and my family, I had to fight."  
"That's a very noble cause."  
"Thank you. I've heard that you did the same for those you didn't even know. I just did it for 30, well 29 in the end after I lost my father."  
"You have 29 relatives! My goodness," she laughed.  
"All sisters too! Yeah, we are a very big family," he laughed with her at the thought.  
"I never knew my family. I was left on a woman's doorstep and she raised me until her death. Then I became a ward of the state."  
"Your story is much like the other guys'. They are all orphans too."  
"What's the deal with Heero? He's so serious, its amazing he comes off as human at all!"  
"That's just the way he is, a product of his upbringing. He was raised to be focused and in control at all times. He's a good guy though."  
"Miss Noin said that same thing, but I always had this idea that she was wrong. Zechs recounted their duels though and my thoughts changed again. I now know that they were both right."  
"Well, he's not the same as then. Marriage and his son have mellowed him a bit."  
"A son? The boy I saw playing this morning is his," Naryn seemed surprised.  
"Yes. His wife Relena died about a year after Keno was born. I'm not sure he's gotten over her really. Maybe someone will come along one of these days though."  
  
She nodded. So, Heero was a widower. She had been told there was a relationship between him and the former Sanc Kingdom's heir, but what came of it was unknown to Miss Noin. So, they both knew the pain of to have loved and lost. She felt sorry for him. It explained some of his cold exterior, and perhaps Quatre's suggestion was a way to breakthrough it. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Playing Games  
  
  
Naryn walked down the maze of hallways, her ultimate destination to be the kitchen. She had excused herself from Quatre's company to seek a drink. As she rounded a corner, she ran right into an oncoming Heero. She fell to the floor as his outstretched hand hit her ribs and seethed through her teeth as the injury flared. His eyes softened for the first time, generally apologetic. She thought she saw something there that was new between them: concern for her well being.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you all right," he asked and helped her back onto her feet.  
"Yeah. Why do I always end up on my back around you though," she teased playfully.  
"I don't usually have that effect on women."  
"You sure about that?"  
"What does that mean," his eyes narrowed as if Heero thought she was trying to insult him.  
"A good looking guy like yourself should have them laying in your tracks."  
  
She left him with that, skirting around him to keep going. He turned his head to watch her go. Naryn smiled to herself at the thought that those blue eyes were a bit wider because of her bold response. He grinned to himself. She was an intriguing woman. He liked her style if nothing else. Which wasn't the case. Naryn entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Laning hard at work planning dinner. She looked up as the younger woman slid out a barstool and sat down at the counter.  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss Hopewell?"  
"How about a glass of water and then you can tell me all about your boss," she said and the elderly woman laughed.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what's this game you're playing with Naryn," Heero heard Duo enter the library and looked up.  
"It's nothing. She thinks it's a game. I have other things to worry about."  
"Oh, but you like her though. I can tell. She obviously likes you."  
"I don't have any attraction for her whatsoever, Duo."  
"I didn't say attraction, but thanks for confirming it," he smiled knowingly.  
"You're reading too much into this."  
"Maybe, maybe not. You should give her a chance though. It's been four years now. Don't you think you should move on and let Relena go?"  
"No. I can't," he shook his head and sighed.  
"I think you can, but you're scared to do so. Tell me, is this the life she would have chose for you? Being locked away with your son?"  
"I...don't know. I try to do my best for him. She didn't exactly leave instructions. I just woke up one morning to find I was a single father with a baby on my hands."  
"Do you think she would have wanted you to be happy?"  
"She was my happiness, Duo," he told his friend softly.  
"Relena was a remarkable woman. No one will deny it. It would be hard to fill that void with just any female. Heero, Naryn is a remarkable woman too. Your heart is telling you that. Open your stubborn mind," Duo replied with complete seriousness.  
"It's hard to let go though."  
"Oh, she'll never really be gone. When Keno looks up into your eyes, you'll find her there. Relena left you the next best thing to herself."  
"She would have made a great mother."  
"No one doubts that."  
"So, I should ask Naryn out?"  
"That's usually the first step," he laughed at his friend's hesitation.  
"I'm a bit rusty at the dating game," Heero shot back, smirking.  
"Then I'll set things up! Don't worry! I'm good at this stuff!"  
"Oh, help me now, whatever god is listening!"  
"Stop it! It will be fun!"  
  
Duo left him to be alone. Heero sat back in his desk chair and turned to look out the window, sighing. Was he doing the right thing, opening his heart after all this time? He didn't know for certain, but he was going to find out. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Moonlit Confessions  
  
Naryn found Mrs. Laning waiting for her later when she returned to her room in the evening. She cocked her head to the side as the elderly woman pulled out a formal dress from the closet.  
  
"What's this for," she asked.  
"Mister Yuy is holding a dinner tonight to welcome the people newly arrived from Sierra 4. He asked that you wear this."  
"Oh. All right then. I didn't get too many chances to dress up, so this should be fun."  
  
She got ready quickly. Mrs. Laning couldn't believe it was the same young lady when she was finished. Her ribs were still taped underneath, but no one would ever know to look at her. She was beautiful, with her slender figure and graceful walk. Naryn headed downstairs to the verandah in the back of the mansion. Attendants opened the double doors and she was in awe. Party lights set the night aglow as an unusually warm breeze wafted through the air. She stepped into view and the guy couldn't believe their eyes either.  
  
"Hey, she cleans up pretty nice, huh? I told ya," Duo smiled brightly as he elbowed Heero.  
"Naryn is very beautiful," Wufei agreed.  
"Well, go say hello, Heero! She's waiting," Quatre replied gently.  
  
He said nothing to them as he left their company. Once she caught sight of him headed her way, her attention was for him alone. Duo laughed as he leaned against the railing behind him, watching the scene play out.  
  
"Proud of yourself," Trowa asked dryly.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Hello. We meet again," Heero said and kissed the back of her hand.  
"Promise to leave me standing this time," Naryn teased back and he grinned.  
"Yeah, I promise. Come see the guys."  
  
He offered his arm which she gently placed her hand upon, not sure of the gesture. He showed her the right way, tucking her arm under his and wrapping her hand in front of his elbow. They headed back to the group, making a very attractive couple in their formalwear. Heero seemed a little nervous and Duo gave him a wink.  
  
"Good evening, Naryn," Quatre greeted her.  
"You look stunning," Wufei added softly with a bow, trying not to show that he was blushing slightly.  
"Thank you. Its a nice evening for a party," she replied.  
"Crazy weather! Perfect for dating, huh," Duo threw out and Trowa elbowed him again.  
"Its great compared to the weather I'm used to. We had sandstorms at night and had to travel by tunnel."  
"Bummer. No moonlight walks then?"  
"We didn't have a moon either."  
"What did a guy do to be romantic! Geez!"  
"If you'll excuse us," Heero responded quickly before leading Naryn away. The other guys scowled at Duo.  
"What! Just trying to help him in the right direction!"  
"I don't think he needs much help. She's already quite taken with him," Quatre said.  
"Lucky guy. He gets all the girls. Surprising too, with his deathwish tendencies and all."  
"This from the God of Death."  
  
Naryn wandered with Heero into the gardens down a torch-lit path. She seemed in awe of the beauty around her, but he was admiring her beauty in the meantime. She was soft and gentle, yet she also piloted a highly advanced machine. Could she be the best of both worlds for him?  
  
"It really is wonderful here. I'm beginning to feel that I missed out by not being born here," she took a seat on a stone bench while he remained standing a few feet away.  
"Yeah, but Sierra 4 made you the person you are today. Why change that?"  
"Sounds like a man who knows from experience."  
"I was born on the L1 colony to parents I'll never know, much like yourself. Our circumstances shape who we become."  
"Did Doctor J teach you that too?"  
"How much do you really know that you aren't telling?"  
"That you were raised to be the perfect, unfeeling soldier by Doctor J. Thoughtless of your own actions, and life for that matter. As long as your mission is seen through. That's all Relena wrote."  
"Relena, of course."  
"She's a specter for you, isn't she?"  
"She was very important, if that's what you mean?"  
"I want to know if she'll let you love someone else, Heero."  
  
He looked to her then and came over to sit alongside. Her blue eyes were so light and the breeze moved her short-cropped black hair when it passed. The moonlight made her skin a pale shade of silver so that she looked like an ivory statue. He woke from his musing to find her leaning in closer until her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Naryn, I..."  
"Zechs told me you were a complete mystery; cold and emotionless. I don't think that's true at all though. I read something in your eyes, even in the simple picture that said otherwise. I think beneath that tough exterior beats a wounded heart that wants to love as much as to be loved in return. Question is, will you let it?"  
  
He found his arms around her, holding her hesitantly. It did feel good when she brushed her cheek against his. She smelled wonderful, like flowers. Heero startled when her hand moved to his neck, her breath racing past his ear.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Heero," she whispered.  
"I know, but I'm afraid of..."  
"Me?"  
"No. Myself."  
  
She gazed into his eyes then and they quavered with anticipation and nervousness. He reached a hand up to cradle the back of her head as he pulled her lips to his own. The kiss was passion-packed and heated, igniting an instant fire within. He gathered her up closer to his body as she slid her arms around his shoulders. Their lips parted to reveal a smile on her's. She brushed aside his wild, dark bangs to see his whole face, long fingers finding soft skin beneath.  
  
"See. It wasn't so bad," she spoke softly.  
"One step at a time," he replied with a sigh.  
"I won't push you. I want you to come to me freely and unafraid. So I'll wait."  
  
He nodded at that and Naryn felt like she should leave him, but he continued to hold her. Finally, she gave in and nestled there in his embrace, drowning in bliss. She licked her lips to taste what was there, a secret smile playing across them. Soon, he released her so they could return to the party and dine with the rest of the guests.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Nightmares and ShadowSong  
  
  
Naryn left to turn in for the night after the party had started to die down. She wandered back to her room, in no certain hurry. She was still reeling from the kiss in the garden earlier, her heart beating rapidly at the thought. As she reached the top of the stairs, a door opened and a sleepy little head peeked out. It could only be Keno, Heero's son. He stepped into full view and gazed at her wide-eyed suddenly.  
  
"Mama," he asked in his quiet little voice, obviously still half asleep she thought.  
"No, I'm not. You must be Keno though," she knelt down to his height.  
"You're wearing my Mama's dress. Who are you?"  
"My name is Naryn and I'm just borrowing the dress."  
"Papa said it was OK?"  
"Yes, he did."  
"OK then."  
"Well, now I know who the real man of this house is. What keeps you up at this hour, little one?"  
"I had a bad dream," he sighed and rubbed at his eyes with a balled fist.  
"Oh dear. I've had a few of those in my time. My friend had a special song to get rid of nightmares though."  
"Will it work for me too," Keno grew excited.  
"I'm sure it will! Crawl back into bed and I'll try. All right?"  
  
The little boy took off and scurried under his covers. Naryn followed and sat on the edge of his bed. She tucked him in and when he was settled, began to sing the ShadowSong. Her voice was soft and sweet, sending Keno immediately back to a peaceful slumber. She smiled as she gazed down at his cherub face and raven hair. So much like his father.  
  
She went to leave and noticed Heero standing in the doorway. He had this look on his face of pure and complete wonder. Naryn carefully stepped between toys and clothes to the hallway while Heero closed the door behind.  
  
"Thank you. That was very kind," he said, a tone that he was generally pleased in his low baritone.  
"He thought I was his mother. I guess he recognized the dress from her closet," she replied solemnly and he bowed his head.  
"I'm sorry. He has dreams about her. He must not have been quite awake."  
"It's all right. We cleared it up. He seems like a great little boy, Heero. You've done a good job raising him."  
"I've done what I could. He really needs a mother though."  
"Well, that's a decision you have to make. Good night," she slipped past him.  
"Naryn, will you sing for me too," he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He laid in bed for a long time, watching the full moon pass by his window. When he finally did fall asleep, he dreamed of her. Relena. Something was different though. She wasn't sick or dying, holding onto his hand as she gasped for ragged breath. She was healthy and radiant, like the day he made her his wife so many years ago.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked as she approached, confused by her appearance.  
"I've come to say good-bye, my love."  
"Good-bye! What do you mean!"  
"Heero, you can't hold on forever. She's the one. Go and be with her. Let her love you as you need."  
"Relena! What are..."  
  
She cut him off as she pressed a finger to his lips. Then she kissed him one last time before she was gone. He awoke with a start. Relena had given him the answer he needed.  
  
* * *  
  
Naryn had come to the hanger the next morning despite the protests of Miss Noin and Mrs. Laning. She was missing her Gundam and needed to stretch her wings. ShadowSong was calling.  
  
A car pulled in and she realized it must be Heero. Keno exited the passenger side as soon as they came to a stop and raced towards the group of pilots. Duo bent down to scoop him up and spun him around, little legs flying in a circle. Giggles could be heard from both man and boy.  
  
"Good morning, scamp! Sleep well," the braided pilot asked as he sat the youngster on his hip.  
"Yeah! Naryn's song really worked!"  
"Her song, huh," Duo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"The ShadowSong. It protects against nightmares," she explained.  
"Isn't that what you call your Gundam," Quatre asked.  
"Yeah. Its official name is Rylinn, but I like ShadowSong better."  
"Wow! What are these huge robots! Do you guys fly these things," Keno was exclaiming as he looked around.  
"They're called Gundams and yes, we do," Heero walked up to the group, making eye contact with Naryn.  
"You too, Papa! Cool!"  
"Neato skeeto, Dad," Duo joked.  
"Very funny, Uncle Duo. Which one is yours! I bet it's the all-black one," the boy went on.  
"Nope. That's Naryn's."  
"A girl pilot! No way!"  
"Way, mister," Naryn laughed.  
"Come see Uncle Duo's Deathscythe!"  
"Don't put any ideals in my kid's head," Heero called after them.  
"Oh, Duo will have recruited in no time," Quatre said.  
"I know. That's what worries me."  
"Well, I should see to ShadowSong. If you'll excuse me," Naryn said and walked away from them. Heero followed her over to her Gundam. She seemed a little surprised to see him behind her, but pleasantly so.   
"Can I help you out with something?"  
"Maybe. You see, I wanted to tell you that I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
He came closer until they were face to face and kissed her passionately. Naryn was now completely shocked. He let her go just as quickly and grinned, reaching out to touch her cheek. Then, he was walking away to Wing Zero across the hanger while she spun on her heel to watch him leave. Stares followed behind from those gathered around. He boarded the Gundam and started to strap himself in when his commlink chirped. He answered to find Duo's face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
  
"Way to go, tiger," he cheered enthusiastically.  
"Thank you," he replied in a cool tone, although his heart was racing unexpectantly.  
"So, you took what I told you seriously?"  
"Actually, I had a talk with an angel last night. She gave me her blessing."  
"I knew she ultimately would," he smiled and the transmission ended.  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Test Flight  
  
Heero finished strapping himself into the harness of Wing Zero and fired up the Gundam's engines and systems. The Zero System connected with his mind, much gentler than the old one. He followed the others out until the entire team stood on the tarmac together. He was concerned to see Naryn among them, considering her injuries.  
  
"Well, hotshot! Let's see what you're made of," she issued her little taunt over the comm and went airborne immediately. Wing Zero gave chase with the others.  
"She's fast," Wufei replied, a bit surprised.  
"Wheeee! The Great Destroyer is back," Duo exclaimed, in his own little world.  
"Catch her, Heero! Don't let a girl get the best of you," Quatre teased as Sandrock kept pace.  
"She's mine," he said with a smirk as Wing Zero's burners kicked into the next gear.  
  
Naryn knew when he put his mind to it, Heero would put her through her paces. She dodged as he came from behind, white-feathered wings obscuring her view momentarily. He zoomed ahead until she turned up her burners more. Then ShadowSong kept it's own, flying alongside its brethren easily.  
  
"Objective is to clear up some of this debris for easier visibility," Heero stated as he took command when the team reached outer space.  
"Quatre, Trowa; you two take the left. Duo, Wufei; the right. I see an asteroid field with my name on it," Naryn replied.  
"Don't you mean our names," Heero asked.  
"Oh sure, you can come along. If you think you can keep up."  
"Who got here first?"  
  
She was already moving again, beam saber at the ready. He realized now where he had seen that design before. It was very similar to Epyon. Zechs must have located Treze's files along with the others. He flew ahead to catch up.  
  
"Leave some of the larger pieces for shelter if needed. The Talkins are big on beam cannons with medium range, so if we can get away it would be wise," she reported.  
"We're just finding old mobile suit parts here," Quatre said.  
"Same here," Wufei confirmed.  
  
A blast to her left temporarily distracted her as Wing Zero's buster rifle fired. Half the asteroid field exploded into fine dust. She heat whipped a large piece into fourths before a swipe of her beam saber vaporized it all.  
  
"Geez, Yuy! Leave a girl some fun, will ya!"  
"Quit talking and start working," was the stern command.  
"Well, yes sir!"  
  
Naryn went after a huge piece of slag and was suddenly fired upon. The shot was small and did no damage, but it pushed ShadowSong away. She gathered her wits to see an enemy shuttle trying to leave the area fast. This time, their shots were more concussive and she jerked around before regaining control. The harness cut into her ribs and she seethed hastily.  
  
"Naryn! Are you all right," Quatre was calling.  
"Yeah. It's an alien shuttle! They're spying on Earth!"  
"Hang on, sister! We're on our way," Duo replied.  
  
She took ShadowSong away from the front-line, dodging shots. The guys went in, Quatre staying behind to cover her. Wing Zero gave chase the hardest, although Heero's voice was nowhere to be heard on the comm mixed in with the others. He fired and the shuttle couldn't maneuver to miss the explosive wide blast. It blew up easily. Wufei scouted for more in the area. Duo found a transmissions satellite on an asteroid near the shuttle's hiding spot. One mighty slash of Deathscythe's beam scythe and it was destroyed too.  
  
"Head back to base," Heero instructed and they did as told.  
  
Once the Gundams had landed and returned to the hanger, the pilots powered down and disembarked. Naryn held on to the towrope with one hand again, the other across her aching ribs. She stepped off to be surrounded by the others. Duo being closest offered a shoulder to lean on, placing a comforting arm around her. Heero watched her hiss with the pain, but remained quiet. She glanced at him though and could read the concern on his smooth features. He cared, but he wasn't going to make a scene. Keno ran out then to be swept up in his arms and the boy was chattering away to find out about his father's adventure.  
  
"We need to talk," Zechs came from the operations room and looked directly at his ward, Naryn.  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Sidelined  
  
"You will not be a part of the battle, Naryn," Zechs told her as the group sat at a conference table.  
"What? You need me," she replied, more than a little stunned.  
"Not at the expense of your health. Your ribs need more time to heal."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You can't fight injured. It does the time no good."  
"You told me that this team would need every one of the Gundams to fight. ShadowSong is important to our success. It has to be all or nothing."  
"Naryn, I will not risk one life needlessly just to see victory. I will pilot Tallgeese along with the team. You will be our backup support."  
"But, Zechs..."  
"It's final, Naryn."  
  
She rose and stormed out of the room, headed into the hanger. She sat on the tip of ShadowSong's large foot, her anger boiling inside. How could he do that in front of the guys, she wondered. Now, she had lost any credibility with them she had gained. It wasn't fair!  
  
"Naryn," she heard her name called softly and saw Wufei round the Gundam's leg from behind.  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't be angry. Zechs is only trying to do what is right. He would tell any of us the same."  
"Would he, Wufei? Would you listen anyway?"  
"I've never been seriously injured while piloting Nataku. Yet, I know what it's like to not be able to fight."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I dueled with Treze Kushrenada and he beat me. I was crushed. I was raised a warrior by my clan and I couldn't defeat this one man."  
"What did you do?"  
"I felt I was unworthy to pilot Nataku and tried to leave it behind. Eventually, a friend taught me to see that it is not the blade that makes a warrior, but their heart."  
"You fought again."  
"You have a great heart, Naryn. You fight for what is right and true. Your convictions make you strong. A warrior."  
"Thanks, Wufei. I guess this time, I will have to leave the fighting to you," she smiled.  
"Yes, another day will come," he left with that.  
  
He returned to the conference room and took his seat again. Heero looked to him and he nodded in return. Naryn was OK. Zechs was continuing his briefing on the alien threat.  
  
"They have one main ship and two smaller cruisers that their fighters come from. Problem is, their forces will greatly outnumber ours."  
"So, if we hit the cruisers and close off their docking bays, we can put a significant dent in that number," Duo said.  
"Correct. That's one objective. The other is to destroy the beam cannon of the main ship. It's nowhere near the capacity of Libra's weapon, but it would take out any Gundam rather efficiently."  
"The fastest suits will work on shutting it down. The rest will cover them by closing off the bays," Heero replied.  
"That's our strategy then. They were found spying on us, so I'm guessing that it won't be long now before they arrive. Be prepared," he said sternly and dismissed.  
  
* * *  
  
Naryn stood out on the balcony, watching the clouds drift over the moon. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. There was this feeling that the enemy was very near and something would happen very soon. She was also disappointed that she would not be able to aid in the fight.  
  
She had found Heero's dresscoat and slipped it on over her nightgown before heading outside. It was too big, but there was a sense of security in wearing it. It was as if he was holding her in his arms, sheltering her from the cruel reality about to strike. They definitely had something together. She dared to hope that they would pursue it after the fighting ended. Her feelings were an altogether unusual thing. She didn't know why she felt that strongly about Heero. She didn't know him until a couple of days ago. Miss Noin's description didn't even begin to cover the complexity of that man. All she knew was that when he warmed up, Heero was amazing.  
  
The door behind her opened and she looked to see Duo wander up to the railing beside her.  
  
"Kinda late to be out here, isn't it," he asked and she smiled somberly.  
"I couldn't sleep knowing they were out there so close by."  
"The aliens? Who would have ever thought we would have to fight another species?"  
"Obviously, it was not discussed at the time of disarmament."  
"Yeah, the human race can be a bit shortsighted at times."  
"At least they have more than just two for their defense."  
"Hey, Zechs and yourself gave it your best shot. There wasn't much you could do then and there is no sense dwelling on it. Besides, you have the God of Death on your side now! We'll kick their tails!"  
  
She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her backside. She was trying to have a pity party and Duo wouldn't let her. She was in a way thankful for that.  
  
"You know, Heero really likes you. I've never seen him so emotional with anyone, including Relena."  
"I kinda like him too. He's a nice guy once you get him to warm up a bit."  
"I know he can be harsh, but that is only because he was raised that way. The guy is 24 years old and finally realizing that it's OK to show some feelings."  
"He doesn't say much, but when he does, it's wonderfully expressive."  
"Yeah, he talks all right. Not very much, but when he does...most people get the ideal."  
" I think that I'm falling in love with him, Duo."  
"Well, that's great. He needs that. You, on the other hand, need to get some sleep."  
"I suppose I should. Good night," she said and left him to wander back inside. Along the way, she placed Heero's coat back where she had found it. Next to his sleeping form on the couch. 


End file.
